From Dreams To Reality
by ajpotter2
Summary: Harry and Hermione are both wandering through life wishing they could confess their love to each other, but will it ever happen? First FanFic. Short story that I wrote a couple years ago. Please read and review.
1. Dreams and Past Memories

**A/N: Hello. This is my first ever fanfic so I would like to know what you guys think of it. I wrote this about 4 and half years ago so I am sure that my writing has improved since this was written. Also bear in mind that this story is un-betaed so any grammatical mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance for them. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter One: Dreams and Past Memories**

Harry turned his head just as the compartment door flew open. It seemed there was an endless amount of interruptions on this journey. Then in walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Has anyone seen Neville's toad? Oh, you're doing magic, let's see." Hermione said.

Harry's heart started doing back flips as soon as he heard her voice. Then everything fast-forwarded to the first time he had ever set foot inside Number 12 Grimmwald Place. He cautiously opened the door and was instantly smothered with a hug from Hermione. The relief and happiness he felt was so incredible. (BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!).

_Damn that stupid alarm clock_, Harry thought as he tried to hide under the covers and pick up where his dream left off. After several minutes he realized it was no use and gave up.

For what had seemed like forever his dreams kept haunting him. First it had been about Voldemort, but now that he was gone Harry's dreams had been replaced by yet another problem. Every night he would dream about all the times that he had spent with Hermione and how she had always been there for him. It wasn't that he didn't know how he felt her. _I love her_ thought Harry. It's just that he was too afraid if he let her know it might foul up their friendship.

"What am I going to do," Harry said to himself.

Well, at least he didn't have to deal with worry about how Ron felt about Hermione anymore.

--Flashback--

"Ron," shouted Harry as he walked in to Ron's room reading the Daily Prophet. "I just thought you'd like to see what th- OH Shit." Harry quickly turned and walked right back out the door. He had walked in on Ron and Luna having a hard-core snogging session. His heart did a somersault and at the same time he was shocked.

_I thought he liked Hermione._

_Well, he must not if he was trying to remove Luna's tonsils with his tongue. _At the thought of this Harry felt as if he could do a back flip, but his desire all but disappeared when he thought

_What if he does like her and is just with Luna till they get together? _Harry didn't think Ron would do this but stranger things had happened before. He decided the only way to know for certain was to ask Ron.

Harry tried desperately for the rest of the day to get Ron alone so he could ask him but he never got the chance until that night after dinner.

The rest of the Weaslys, Hermione, and Luna were sitting in front of the fire at the Burrow and Ron was just on his way to join them when he heard Harry yell from upstairs.

"Hey Ron can you come up here for a minute, I need some help with the firebolt."

Not totally liking the idea but since Harry hadn't made fun of him for snogging Luna, Ron agreed.

"On my way up, mate," yelled Ron.

When he got inside Harry's room he looked around and saw the Firebolt in its usual spot. "Hey, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"Sit down Ron. I need to ask you something", barked Harry.

Ron had a feeling he knew where this was going, but the sound of Harry's voice and the look on his face made him think he was way off track. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to say no. "What is it Harry?" he asked.

Instantly the glare Harry gave Ron turned into smile. "You should have seen yourself." Harry chuckled. "What did you think I was going to do, pound you into the floor?"

"I-I-I didn't really know." said Ron turning slightly red. "Anyway, why did you want me up here? There's nothing wrong with the Firebolt, or so it seems, so what do you want?"

"I was just curious as to what was going on between you and Luna." said Harry giving him an evil grin.

"W-W-Well it all started the night we fought Voldemort. She saved my back loads of time throughout the battle and no matter how terrible the battle was, she stood by me. When the fighting was over we were checking to make sure that everyone was okay and I just felt this urge to hold her hand and I did. At first I thought she was mad because she wasn't saying anything and then I looked up at her. She was staring right into my eyes and was almost crying. She started to tell me she had liked me for a long time and that she hoped that this would happen. It was then that I realized exactly how much she had come to be a part of our little group and how much I truly cared for her." said Ron, turning a deep red.

For a second Harry just sat there thinking about all that Ron had just said. When he finally snapped out of it he asked, "Wait, so what happened to you and Hermione?"

"What me and Hermione?" asked Ron with a puzzled face.

"Well, you two always acted as if you liked each other, so I thought there was something there." said Harry.

"I know it might have seemed that way sometimes but we are too close of friends. It just would never work between us. She and I have talked about this and she feels the same way. Besides if I was with her, I never would have found Luna." he smirked.

"I see. Well, congratulations man. I hope that it works out. Now let's head back down to the fire." said Harry trying to conceal his happiness.

--End Flashback--

Now all Harry had to deal with was how he was going to tell Hermione. If he even was.

_What if she only thinks of me as a friend as she does with Ron? If I can't have her as more than that then I at least want her to be my friend. I don't know what I would do without her,_ Harry thought.

He was so completely lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the owl with the Daily Prophet knocking on the window. Harry jumped out to open the window and the owl swooped in. After dropping the paper the owl nipped Harry on the hand to show his dissatisfaction before flying angrily out of the window.

"Ouch!" Harry cried and looked down at his finger only to see that it was bleeding. Picking up his wand, he pointed it at the cut and sealed it shut. _This is going to be a long day_, thought Harry, _at least I get to look forward to lunch with Ron and Hermione. _Harry was so happy it was his day off. He was going to be able to spend time with the two people who meant the most to him in the entire world. The whole week had been chaos at the ministry. Even now that Voldemort was gone more than a year, the Death Eaters were still causing problems. This week they had attempted to kidnap a muggle ambassador as he was on his way to his home country. Harry and the rest of the aurors managed to quickly gain control of the situation, but they still had to go through all the work of covering it up and doing all the subsequent paperwork. With the final thought of seeing his friends he got in the shower to get ready for the day.

-------

Hermione walked out of the bathroom while wrapping her hair up in a towel and trying to decide what she was going to wear to lunch with Ron and Harry that day. She was so happy she was finally going to be seeing them. It wasn't as if she had cut them out of her life, but the position of transfiguration teacher at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a bit time consuming. She was headed towards the closet when she looked at her desk and froze. It was covered with pictures of her and Harry. Her mind swam with memories.

_I wish I could tell him how much I love him, _she thought letting tears roll down her face. _I'm just so afraid of what it would do to our relationship. Besides, he's probably already dating some incredibly attractive girl. _Sighing she got up and made her way over to her closet to sort out what she was going to wear that day.

-----_---_

After showering and picking out his clothes for the day, Harry picked up a picture of Hermione and him that was taken one day when they had decided to go to the park together. _That had to have been one of the best days of my life,_ thought Harry as he looked down at the picture. _God, everything that day seemed to just be perfect. I just wish I could have gotten up the courage to tell her that day. Funny that I can defeat the most powerful wizard that ever lived but I can't get up the courage to tell the girl of my dreams I love her. _

Click. Click. Click. Harry looked up at the window to see another owl zooming around the outside of his window. He opened the window and Pig tumbled onto his bed. "Well, what has Ron got for me today." said Harry untying the letter from Pig's leg. As soon as he was done the little owl hooted and zoomed off back through the window.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sorry I can't make it to lunch today with you and Hermione. Training has just been terribly hectic lately and since this is the first time I've been home in awhile I have to take care of some issues. I think we are going to have a really good shot at winning the World Cup this year. Tell Hermione I'm truly sorry I couldn't make it and feel free to fill her in on all the situation with me and Luna as I plan on asking her soon! _

_Ron_

Harry's heart leapt as he finished reading the letter. Not that he didn't want Ron to be there, but maybe now that it was only the two of them he might be able to get a better understanding of how she felt. _This is going to be an interesting day_, Harry thought as he walked out the door.

**A/N: Well here is the end of the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it and if I should post the second chapter.**

"**May our delusions never die"**


	2. Another Missed Chance

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. The chars belong to JKR.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed and that are following this story. I am just really glad that you guys like it so far. **

**Chapter Two: Another Missed Chance**

Hermione walked out onto the deck of the restaurant and saw Harry sitting in their usual spot overlooking the lake. He looked deep in thought so she decided to surprise him. Quietly she walked up behind him, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as she said, "Hi, Harry."

Harry had been thinking about Hermione and the time Ron, Luna, Hermione, and he had gone water-skiing out on the lake when someone kissed him on the cheek and he heard his name. It was like an angel had just called his name and he about fell out of the chair as he turned to see her.

"H-H-Hey, Hermione!" he stammered out as he looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. _I wish I could just sit here and look into those beautiful eyes forever,_ Harry thought just as he realized he had this huge grin on his face. Blushing slightly he quickly added, "How are you today?"

Hermione had totally forgotten where she was as soon as Harry looked up at her. She was instantly lost in a sea of green emerald and never wanted to leave, but this was short-lived as she heard him ask how she was. Shaking her head and sitting down in her chair, she replied, "Oh, I'm pretty good. I'm just so glad that it's finally summer and I can have a few months rest and get back to reading."

Harry smiled as he remembered how happy she was when Professor McGonagall had offered her the position as the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. "Oh, by the way, Ron won't be joining us today. He said he was sorry he couldn't come but he had to do a bunch of stuff today," remembering to tell Hermione about Ron's absence.

"Is he going to propose today?" Hermione asked jumping up from her seat.

"No, I don't think so," said Harry laughing. "He said he had a lot of paperwork to do at home since he hadn't been there lately, so today he was going to take care of it."

"Oh." she said sitting back down.

Seeing the disappointed look on her face Harry quickly added, "But I think he is going to do it soon."

"Well, I should hope so." Hermione said with a grin on her face. "He has only been planning it forever. Sooner or later it has to happen. Besides, it's killing me to know and not be able to tell Luna about it."

Smiling Harry said, "Well, just wait a little bit longer and you can talk to her all you want about it and ask a thousand times to see the ring he got her." Looking over the table he saw her smiling back at him and thought. _I love it when she is happy. I wish that each and every day I could make sure she always has a smile on her face. _

"Speaking of love life, how is yours?" asked Hermione, pulling Harry out of his trance.

"Well, I don't really have one right now." he replied.

"Do you have feelings for anyone at the moment?" she asked. She was completely terrified what the answer might be but she held on to her hope. _If he does then it could be you._

"I...uh..I..no…" said Harry quietly, even though his mind was screaming for him to say, _Yes it's you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and I want to be with you forever._ He quickly looked away, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the lake again.

At first Hermione felt her heart sink but as she sat there and watched him she knew that he was hiding something. _Maybe he is like you and afraid to tell you. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe It's someone he knows I wouldn't like so he doesn't want to say. Hmmm. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out one way or another, but I'll let him think I believe him…for now._ "Okay, just wondering if you were having better luck than me."

After hearing this Harry sighed to himself and thought, _I should have told her. I had the perfect opportunity and I blew it. _Looking up, he saw her looking at him intently as if she knew that he was hiding something, but she quickly changed and asked, "So how is being head of the auror department going?"

Glad to be off the subject, he told her about the previous week. "We managed to capture a large amount of the Death Eaters that made the attempt on the muggle ambassador's life but it was a terrible problem trying to cover all of it up. I don't think that they will be trying anything for awhile." finished Harry just as their waiter arrived with their food. Considering they always ordered the same thing every time they ate there, the restaurant didn't even bother to ask anymore.

Halfway through the meal Harry looked up at Hermione deep in thought. _If only we were here under different circumstances this would be so much easier. I wish that we could be together for every meal instead of just once a week. _Trailing off into his thoughts Harry failed to notice that Hermione had stopped eating and was looking at him intently.

_What could he be thinking about, _she wondered. _Maybe he's thinking about the question that I asked him earlier or maybe he is wishing that he was having lunch with some other girl right now._ When she looked into Harry's eyes she knew that this wasn't true. She wasn't sure what it was that she saw but something told her that their wasn't another girl. Smiling she decided to pull him out of his trance. "Harry, come back Harry." she said as she let a smile play across her face.

_Oh she is so wonderful,_ thought Harry and then he heard his name being called. Snapping out of his trance he focused on Hermione. "Sorry." he said blushing slightly. _Great, now I looked like a complete idiot just sitting there and staring at her. _Hermione giggled, "Don't worry about it," and went back to her lunch. Harry just smiled and went on with eating.

When they had both finished eating they just sat there in silence looking out over the lake. Unknown to each of them, they were both thinking about how they wished the moment would never end. Nothing mattered to either of them as long as they were there, together. After awhile Hermione looked down at her watch and sighed loudly.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I have to go and meet Ginny to help her decide on dresses for her and Neville's wedding," said Hermione. "Maybe today she can stay with a choice she made for more then five minutes."

"Well I that she decides soon. The wedding isn't that far away." chuckled Harry.

"Yeah. If she doesn't decide today I'm going to have to force her to pick them," laughed Hermione as she got up. "I'm so glad that we got to have lunch today." _I wish that we could have every meal together, every day._

"Now that you're on your summer break we will be able to have it together more often," Harry replied rising from his chair as she came towards him. He pulled her into a tight hug and felt a wave of comfort wash over him. _I wish we could just stay like this forever. _All too soon though, they broke apart and as Hermione pulled away she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you really soon, I promise." she said as she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. She let the sea of green wash over her with love and affection. _Oh why can't I tell him_, she thought angrily. After what seemed like forever she managed to break her gaze. As she let her arms fall to her sides she felt vulnerable to the rest of the world and longed to be held by Harry again.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that and if I don't hear from you within the next couple days I'm going to come looking for you." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay," Hermione giggled. "See ya later."

"Bye," Harry said. With that she turned on the spot and apparated away. _I should have told her today. I need to talk to Ron; maybe he will have some idea of what I should do. _Not feeling all too confident with this idea, he paid the bill and apparated to Ron's house.

---------

"Aaaahhh," Ron said as he sat down on the couch. _Finally, I get some time to myself. _He really wished that he could have gone to lunch with his two best friends, but he knew that he couldn't. He had hoped that without him being there that they had finally managed to work out how they felt about each other. Ron had always known how they had felt about each other even though they hadn't told him. They didn't have to, it was plain as day to everyone but them. The way that they looked at each other and were always there to comfort each other was something of their own. A loud _Crack_ and a knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. _Who could that be,_ he thought. Opening the door, he found Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Ron beamed but then he noticed the sullen look on Harry's face. "What happened?" He dreaded to think that something bad had happened between him and Hermione, or worse.

"Hey," Harry said quietly. "Would it be okay if I came in and talked to you about something? I have this problem and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sure." Ron replied, letting Harry pass and closing the door. Turning around he saw Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ron was sure he knew where this was going and he decided that he was going to have to push Harry into finally telling Hermione. _Here we go. Its got to happen sooner or later and better sooner than later. _Ron sat patiently and waited for Harry to say something and after a few minutes he finally did.

"Ron," said Harry. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused and nothing makes sense. All I know is that I-."

"love Hermione." said Ron with a smile as Harry snapped his head up and looked at him with a confused stare.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." said Ron rolling his eyes. "Everyone knows how you and Hermione feel about each other. Too bad you can find a way to watch yourself after one of your encounters with her."

"Well actually if we had a TV and a video camera we could…" said Harry before noticing the extremely confused look on Ron's face. "Nevermind."

"Alright." continued Ron, "since the first time you two saw each other I knew that you were supposed to end up together. During all the years of fighting you two always stood by each other and completed each other. Sure, I was there to help out but I didn't have the same thing that you two did. There is a bond between you two that no one else can understand. You can see it in the way you two can finish each other's thoughts and you always know what is best for each other. It's the way you look at each other and all you see is love and happiness. No matter what, you two have always been there for each other. I left you, more than once as you know, but she has always stayed by your side. Even with the thought of death hanging over the both of you, you stayed together. That is true love. I admit sometimes I was jealous but I finally got over it and when I stepped back and watched you two, it couldn't have been more obvious that you deserved to be together."

"I..uh..I…Ron, I don't know what to say." said Harry with his mouth hanging open.

"Harry, don't worry about it." replied Ron. "You just have tell her."

"I don't think that I can do it." said Harry quietly.

"DAMMIT HARRY." shouted Ron making Harry flinch before lowering his voice. "There is no reason you can't tell her. After all the horrible things that have happened in your life you deserve to be happy and this is it. Not only would this make you happy but it would also make her happy, and I know without a doubt you would want to see her happy above all else."

Harry just sat there looking down at his hands remembering how at lunch he had held her and how wonderful that had felt. Could he really have a chance to feel that wonderful for the rest of his life? _I must be dreaming because this couldn't possibly be real._ He knew, though, deep down that it was. He looked up and smiled at Ron, "Do you really think she feels that way?" he asked.

"Harry, I don't think so. I know so!" said Ron looking at the huge grin that played across Harry's face. "So does this mean you're finally going to tell her?"

"Yes," beamed Harry. "And I think I have the perfect idea on how to do it."

"Really? Care to clue me in? I'm always open to new advice." said Ron.

Laughing, Harry replied, "Sorry, you're going to have to wait and see."

"Fine." muttered Ron. He then proceeded to tell Harry all about how he thought the Chudley Cannon's season was going to go and all the new plays that they had come up with. Harry was only half paying attention as he thought about his plan to let Hermione know how he felt. _I really hope this works. Don't worry, it will, _his mind replied back and with that he focused his attention on Ron.

After spending hours talking with Ron about Quidditch and how he was going to propose to Luna, Harry apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place and started making preparations for Hermione's surprise.

**A/N: Okay here is the end of chapter two. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review because I love knowing what everyone thinks of the story. **

**"May our delusions never die"**


	3. At Last

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. I am really sorry about the wait but it has been a crazy couple weeks with projects and papers that i have had to get done. So please forgive me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and will review. As always i don't own Harry Potter.........I wish more than anything that I did. Not to get rich but to right a terrible wrong and make it a Harmony universe.  
**

**Chapter Three: At Last**

Harry had barely closed the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place when he called out. "Kreacher, Dobby, _Crack, Crack,"_ and the two house-elves stood before him.

"Harry Potter called Dobby, sir?" squeaked the little elf before Harry could even say anything.

"How can Kreacher help master?" asked Kreacher.

Smiling, Harry looked down at both of them and was glad that they had finally been able to get along. Ever since he had given Kreacher that locket he had been loads easier to deal with. "I have a job to do and I'm going to need help from both of you to get it done."

"Dobby will do anything Mr. Harry Potter wishes. Why Dobby would even jump off a cliff if Mr. Harry Potter asked," said that little elf.

"No, Dobby I don't want you to jump off of anything," replied Harry.

"What is that master needs us to do?" asked Kreacher, trying to figure it out and think of a way to do it excellently.

"I have a very important person coming over tomorrow night and we need to get this house cleaned up. Not just any clean, we have to make it spotless." As he was saying this, Harry was already running through all the different things that would need to be done.

"Yes sir, Dobby will make this the cleanest house Harry Potter has ever been in," said Dobby.

Harry sincerely doubted this because Dobby had never lived with Aunt Petunia. _Maybe I should call her. The house would definitely get cleaned. __**Yeah, but you'll never be able to walk in it again if she gets a hold of this place**__. _Agreeing it probably wouldn't be a good idea, he pushed it out of his mind. He didn't think it was necessary to do the third floor because no one ever went up there. He told Dobby and Kreacher to start cleaning the first floor of the house. He would do the second floor after he got done sending a letter.

"I will help Master Harry Potter clean the second floor too," both Kreacher and Dobby said at the same time.

Laughing, Harry replied, "Okay, you can help, but the first floor has to be totally clean before you can move on."

Bowing, they both ran off to take care of their tasks and Harry headed upstairs to write Hermione a letter. He still wasn't quite sure how he was going to tell her but he knew he was going to make her day perfect before he did it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I know you're probably just settling in to the whole feeling of summer but I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow. Work has been so hectic lately, I think I'm going to take a personal day. Send your reply back with Hedwig. Hope to see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_If only she knew I really did love her and didn't think it was just as a friend_, thought Harry slightly. _Hopefully after tomorrow it won't be that way anymore,_ at the thought of this Harry smiled and went off to start cleaning.

-------

Hermione was sitting in an armchair, comfortably next to the fire, with a book across her lap. Unfortunately, she was having a horrible time trying to read because she couldn't focus. Every time she started to get into the book her thoughts drifted off to Harry. _I wonder what he is doing right now. _Just then there was a knocking at the window. As she looked up her eyes got wide and huge grin spread across her face. "Hedwig!" she exclaimed, wrenching the window.

"Hoot," replied the bird, holding out its leg.

Hermione untied the note and read it with happiness washing over her as she did. She was going to get to spend more time alone with Harry like she had earlier that day. How could it get any better? Hurriedly, she scribbled him a note.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around 11 tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see you there. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_If only he knew I really meant that I love him as more than a friend. _Not letting this put a damper on feelings she tied the note on Hedwig's leg and watched her fly out the window. Closing the window she started to try and go back to her book but she knew that it wouldn't work. _What am I going to wear? _Frantically she ran off in search of something to wear the next day.

--------

Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher had just finished cleaning the house. If Harry hadn't known better he would have thought he had walked into someone else's house. Now he just hoped Hermione would want to hang out with him tomorrow. Wondering how she would answer he looked up after hearing a knock at the window. His heart leapt when he saw that it was Hedwig with a letter tied to her leg. Hurriedly, he let her in and read the note. When he was done, Harry didn't know if he was more happy or scared. _This is actually going to happen,_ he thought as he was imagining how tomorrow would go. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tugging at his pant leg. Looking down he saw that it was Dobby.

"Is Mr. Harry Potter sir happy with the way the house is?" he asked with a smile on his face. Kreacher stood next to him with the same look on his face.

Smiling, Harry said, "Yes, it is better than I could have hoped and I thank both of you for your help."

"There is no need for thanking sir, it is my job to serve you," replied Kreacher.

"Dobby is doing anything that would please Harry Potter and he is greatly pleased that Mr. Harry Potter is happy with the way the house is." said Dobby.

"Well, either way I am thanking the both of you for doing such a wonderful job. I have one more request to ask of you two." said Harry.

"Anything for Harry Potter," said Dobby with Kreacher right next to him shaking his head as if it were going to fall off.

"Would you two mind making dinner tomorrow night for me and my guest?"

Dobby and Kreacher looked at each other and then at Harry. "We's would be more than happy to do for Mr. Harry Potter and his missus."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Wait, how did you know it was a girl that was coming?"

"If it was a gentleman you wouldn't have bothered to clean the house as thoroughly or have such a look of happiness and love on your face as you do now." replied Dobby

Blushing, Harry said, "Right, well I leave the decision as to what you would like to make for dinner up to you. Thank you again."

"It is no problem," replied Dobby, disappearing with a loud _Crack._

"Kreacher lives to serve master and Kreacher will never forget the locket that Master Potter gave to Kreacher," said Kreacher before also disappearing with a loud _Crack._

--------

At 10:30 the next morning, Harry was already at the Leaky Cauldron. He was more nervous than he had ever remembered being. In order to pass the time he attempted to read the Daily Prophet and it's special on how the upcoming Quidditch season was predicted to go. No matter how much he tried though, his thoughts still nagged him. _Did I make a good decision to let them cook what they wanted? What if she doesn't like it? What if Ron was wrong and she doesn't like me?_ At this thought he could've died, but he remembered how sure Ron had been and he felt better. Before he could re-enter into his world of problems, the door opened and in walked the girl of his dreams.

Hermione ran towards Harry and as she did her brown curls bounced up and down. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans that hugged her body perfectly and showed off her curves. Harry simply stared with a huge smile as he watched her run towards him. Gazing into her chocolate brown eyes he felt at home and when she threw her arms around him he couldn't have been happier.

"I know I saw you yesterday, but it feels like forever. I'm so glad we get to hang out together today. We haven't done this in a long time." Hermione said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Smiling, Harry replied, "I know. It feels so good to get away from work and spend time with one of the people that mean most to me."

Blushing Hermione asked, "So where shall we go first?"

"Lets go to Gringotts. I need to withdraw some money," replied Harry.

An hour later they were walking out of Gringotts with two sacks full of enough money to buy pretty much anything that they wanted. Hermione really wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts to get a couple of new books. When they got there though, they found a line going all the way out the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked one of the people in line.

"Diane Kurtis is signing copies of her new book today." Replied the woman.

"DIANE KURTIS!!! Harry, we have got to meet her. I love all of her books. She has written on every subject. What You See and What You Don't See: An In-depth Guide to Ancient Ruins, All Around Charms For the Everyday Use, this list goes on, but either way we have got to meet her," said Hermione extremely fast and excited.

Chuckling, Harry replied, "Okay, we can meet her."

A half hour later they were walking out of the shop loaded down with books. Even after they had gotten the woman's autograph, Hermione had decided to shop for more books. Harry was carrying enough books for a lifetime of reading. He smiled and asked Hermione where to next.

"Well, I picked the bookstore. Now you pick." she replied.

"Well, I need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get some polish for my broom." said Harry.

"Quidditch. Is that all boys ever think about?" she said, rolling her eyes before giving him a small smile.

"C'mon let's go," said Harry laughing.

They entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry quickly found the polish that he needed for his broom. They were about to leave when he spotted a special set of Quidditch balls. They had been used in the first ever Quidditch World Cup. Harry dropped all of his purchases at seeing these and ran over to look at the case.

"WOW!" was all he managed to say.

Hermione picked his purchases up off the floor and made her way over to him, smiling. _I love it when he is happy like this._

Harry was thinking about buying the set when he saw the price. "50 Galleons!" he exclaimed. He knew that he would have been able to pay for it, but it was a lot of money, and he didn't think that he needed it that bad. Besides, they still weren't done shopping and he might need money later.

Hermione watched the battle rage within Harry. She knew that he really wanted the set of Quidditch balls, but was fighting the urge. _I wonder why. He could afford it. _Ever since their defeat of Voldemort people had been giving the golden trio money. Every time they went to the bank their accounts were always fuller. _Maybe he just doesn't think he needs it right now. _Satisfied with this, she stopped questioning it, but not before making a mental note about the Quidditch balls. _Just in case._

As they walked out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you like to go to muggle London and go shopping for clothes there?"

"Yes, I would absolutely love that," Hermione replied. If there was one thing that muggles could do right, it was clothes.

They made their way out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. Since Harry didn't know any of the stores he had Hermione lead. She took him into tons of different stores and picked out clothes for Harry and had him try them on. Harry didn't mind doing this, the look on her face when she found something for him she liked was great. After finding clothes for Harry, she would pick out clothes for herself and model for Harry. Harry thought she looked beautiful in anything that she wore. Then she decided that she needed a new bikini and Harry's eyes about fell out of his head when she walked out of the changing room.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Yo-Yo-You look incredible!" said Harry stumbling to even think.

Laughing, Hermione replied, "Okay, settle down." With that she went back into the changing room and changed back into her clothes.

They were on their way out of the store when something caught Hermione's eye. It was a beautiful black dress. It wasn't overly flashy but at the same time it was still eye-catching. _I think this is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. _

Harry stood behind her and watched her. _She would look so wonderful in that dress. Her birthday is coming up soon. I'll get that for her. _

Finally, Hermione managed to tear her gaze away from the dress and they left the store. As they walked out Harry looked up and memorized the name of the store. Then Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Dobby and Kreacher are cooking and since they have started getting along better the quality of food has gone up tremendously."

"Sure," replied Hermione, trying to hide her happiness.

It was no use though because Harry looked down into her eyes and he could see it there. Smiling he said, "Okay, I'll see you there." With that he disappeared with a loud _Crack._

Hermione stood on the spot for a minute, unable to move due to how happy she was. _I don't think that this day could get any better. _With a smile she turned on the spot and disappeared with a _Crack. _

-------

Harry appeared on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and couldn't have been happier. _This day has been wonderful. I just hope it keeps getting better. _He heard a _Crack_ and turned to see Hermione right behind him smiling. He opened the door and instantly smelled the wonderful smell of pasta. _Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let them cook. _

Harry and Hermione set their purchases down and walked into the dining room to find a perfectly set table for two. As soon as they had sat down a huge bowl of pasta appeared on the table. Then another bowl appeared with a delicious smelling red sauce and Harry's stomach rumbled as he remembered how hungry he was.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," said Hermione giggling. Just then her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"I don't think I'm the only one," replied Harry.

Both of them filled their plates and began eating. They were almost done eating when Harry looked up and gave her a wide smile.

"What?" asked Hermione bewildered.

"You've got spaghetti sauce on your nose," said Harry grinning.

Hermione blushed and quickly wiped it off with her napkin. "Sorry, I'm not the world's greatest eater, she said rolling her eyes and smiling back at him.

"Nope, that's probably Ron," replied Harry and they both laughed. "But I'm still better than you."

"Oh really?" Hermione said. "Well I'm still better with magic then you are so there."

"Oh really?" asked Harry.

"Yes, really." Hermione replied.

"Well, I still know your weakness after all these years," said Harry getting up with a sly grin.

Hermione knew what was coming. Jumping up from her chair she took off running while laughing. "You're never going to catch me," She said.

Harry took off after her and chased her upstairs, through the rooms, and back downstairs, finally catching her in the living room. He grabbed her sides and started tickling her until she started laughing. "Please….Stop…..Harry!" She tried to get out between her laughs. Finally, she tried twisting out of his grasp and fell on the couch. For a moment she thought she was safe but then hovered over her and started tickling her again.

Finally Harry stopped and just looked down at her. The silence took over as they gazed into each other's eyes. Love and happiness rushed through his body as he looked at her. Their heads started to get closer. Everything around Harry started to disappear except for her. They were within an inch of each other, instinctively Harry shut his eyes and then their lips met. It was like a tidal wave had hit him. Harry didn't remember the last time that he had ever felt this happy, if he even ever had.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and ran her hands through his hair. _Everything that I have ever wanted is coming true. _Then she felt Harry's tongue graze against her bottom lip asking permission to enter and she readily agreed. Their tongues met and explored each other's mouths as the kiss turned into a heated snogging session.

Finally, they pulled slightly apart and Harry looked down at Hermione and quietly said what he had held locked in his heart for so long. "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione's heart did a back flip as she heard him say the words that she longed to hear for seven years. _This is the best day of my life,_ she thought. "I love you too, Harry James Potter." replied Hermione looking up into his emerald green eyes with a wide smile.

As soon as the words had left her mouth Harry knew nothing in the world could have made him as happier than he was at that moment. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was Hermione who asked permission to deepen the kiss and Harry let her.

After their second round of snogging, Harry rolled over behind Hermione. She snuggled closer to him as he conjured a blanket out of thin air to put over the top of them. He then wrapped his arm around and held her tight against him.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too," replied Hermione

With that both of them smiled and fell asleep instantly. Happy to at last be with the person they loved more than anyone else in the world.

**A/N: Yay!!! Finally together :) Now i need everyone's opinion so please please please review. As i said at the start i wrote this story a couple years and this is where i stopped writing then. **

**So do I:**

** A) Just end the story on this note and come up with a completely new story or **

**B) Keep going with this one? **

**I really wanna know what you guys think and if you choose option B i would like some suggestions for what you guys wanna see (i realize this is very open ended but I'm curious :) )Thank you again for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
